Elite Force Wiki B-Crat App
In order to become a bureaucrat, you must fulfill the following prerequisites. Please put "Yes" or "No" next to them accordingly. *''13 years of age or older. Yes.'' *''A user on the Wikia for at least 1 year. Yes.'' *''At least 250 article edits. Yes.'' *''Active on the Wikia. Yes'' Application: All admins who are in the running to become a bureaucrat must refill out an application and answer questions. Name: Tell us your username. Chase McFly Introduction: I am a huge fan of Lab Rats, Elite Force, and Mighty Med. I also love to roleplay, and frequently weave in one of my favorite subjects-time-travel. I have been with this wiki through thick and thin, times of drama and delight. Eventually, I was promoted to admin. As admin, I have erased vandalism, displayed leadership, issued needed warnings, been a good sport, and tried to put an end to my wikis. I have also deleted comments and pages that are irrelevant. Wiki history: I joined this wiki in October 2015, but did not do anything noteworthy until the regrettable chat party incident. Duggie Davenport, also a chatmod, and I were both promoted to rollbacks, enabling us to do a wonderful job stopping the troll invasion. Since then, I have been reverting numerous bad faith edits, modding chat, and most importantly, reporting bad users. In September 2016, I began a b-crat voting system that majorly changed the wiki. Since Elite Force ended, I have been helping to continue its legacy and keep our community friendly and active. My efforts ultimately led to me becoming admin. Specialties/Skills: I have natural leadership qualities, I know how to make all sorts of templates, I can revert vandalism well, I do excellent jobs modding the wiki and chat, I help keep the wiki alive, and I have a load of experience with handling situations fairly, justly, and responsibly. Experience: A.N.T. Farm Wiki: B-Crat My Ghostly Friends Wiki: B-Crat Elite Force Season 2 Wiki (B-Crat) PinkSheep YT Wiki: Admin Space Siblings Wiki: Admin Brother, Brother Wiki: B-Crat Elite ANT Force Wiki: B-Crat Mech X-4 Wiki: Content Mod BUNK’D Luck Whenever Wiki (B-crat) Disney Crossover Fanfiction Wiki (B-crat) The Bree Chronicles Wiki (B-crat) The Demon's Light Wiki (Former chat mod, frequent editor) Lab Rats 2nd Gen. Wiki (Content Mod) Recommendations: ElectricSupernova, Duggie Davenport, Bionicforce 'Questions' 1. What do you think being a head admin means? I think being a head admin means that you are the one who makes the decisions for the wiki as a whole. You must take responsibility for actions on the wiki, and stand up to defend it from trolls and such. It is important to be a role model for all users who come to the wiki. Most importantly, loving the wiki and helping it is best for showing that you have wonderful leadership skills. 2. What do you believe are the three most important qualities of a bureaucrat? I belive the three most important qualities of a b-crat are being responsible, being fair, and having the intelligence for good leadership. 3. What sets you apart from other candidates and makes you the ideal candidate for this position? I have protected this wiki from a load of unfortunate events, like troll invasions. I have helped keep the wiki alive since the end of our show, and I am always willing to make it a nice place to be. I also have a long list of wikis where I have experience in being b-crat, and I know how to lead users in a fair and just way. 4. Why do you think you are fit to be a bureaucrat? I have a great eye for all kinds of vandalism, bad faith edits, and other harms to wikis. Due to my load of experience, I just know I can improve this wiki for the better. I am really helpful towards other users, as well.